Till The World Ends
by x.Loving.Hearts.x
Summary: It's been ten years since Buffy came back from the dead and everything about her seems to have changed. Now traveling the country on her motorcycle,she seems to have drawn to a small dinner in the desert. There her memories of her afterlife come to light.
1. Prologue

Till The World Ends

Buffy the Vampire Slayer + Legion

Prologue

_ Ever since I came back from the dead nearly 10 years ago everything about me seemed to have changed. Everything around me seemed to have been enhanced to the point where my body almost shuts down on me, lights seemed to have gotten brighter, sound seemed to have gotten louder where at one point my ears almost bleed, smells seemed to have got stronger to point that I can almost taste it on my tongue. _

_ Even though almost 10 years have past and I separated myself from my friends and the only family member that betrayed me, the pain that followed me around for the last decade begins to plagued my own body where it now seems to have only just started to dim down a bit but not by a lot. The pain seems to be mostly centered around my back but at times I feel like scars are beginning to form around my body but when I touch the places that are plagued by this ached all I feel is smooth skin beneath my fingers. However when I go to bed at night I sleep restlessly in a ball from the intense pain that curls around my entire body making it impossible to get a good nights sleep from the burning sensation and the cold chills that seem to plaque my own body. _

_ As the pain in my back start to settle, I get these dreams that almost appear to be distance memories of a peaceful place after I died. These dreams that I get are not always clear to me and in them are these two men – one with dark blonde hair, the other with black. Even though I can not seem them clearly I get this feeling that they both mean something precious to me, that even to this day I am still unclear as to what I am feeling when I dream about these two men._

_ As I travel around the country trying to fill this empty gap that resides inside me, I see that the world around me is changing as time passes by with each year and as another new year approaches the pain inside my body is acting up again as with each day getting closer to Christmas approaches and this feeling inside me telling every instinct that resides in me, in my mind and body, that something terrible is going to happen, something so terrible that the last apocalypse that I prevented will look like the damn Easter bunny._

_ Even now as I travel on the highway across the desert on my motorcycle, this feeling that I have been getting for the past few months seem to surround the air in thick tension that is just about to snap. Looking for a place to rest my body from the pain that suddenly falls upon me, the feeling of dread fills me as I spot a small dinner coming up on the side of the highway and as I begin to speed up to the rest stop, everything in my body tells me that the world is going to end._

…_...but even till the world ends, **I will continue to protect the innocent from the evil that threatens to destroy this world.**_

- Buffy Summers


	2. Chapter 1

Till The World Ends

Buffy the Vampire Slayer + Legion

Chapter 1

The sound of a motor echoes through the empty desert and speeding down the highway was a sleek black motorcycle cruising at high speeds. The rider's face can't be seen from helmet that they are wearing and judging by the clothing and backpack that they are wearing one could tell that the rider was a traveler of sorts with the among of gear that was on their back and on their cycle.

After a few minutes of cruising along the long track of highway the rider jerks their head a bit as if something startled them and started to slow down. The rider shakes off whatever startled them before noticing an old billboard with "Next service is 50 miles" on it and there just ahead a few hundred feet was a rundown diner with a big sign on top that says "Paradise Falls". Making a quick decision the rider drives over to the diner and turns into the lot before stopping causing dust to rise over both the rider and the motorcycle.

Once the dust settled the rider turned off the engine and reached up to take off their helmet that was on their head. Undoing the strap underneath their chin there grabbed the sides of the helmet and lifted it up.

Long golden hair fell down the back of the rider as their pulled the helmet off their head and finally revealed the face of the rider to be none other then Buffy Summers.

Buffy ran a hand through her hair untangling any knots that were in her hair before placing getting off her motorcycle, the rocks underneath her feet crack and crunch from the bottom of her high heel boots. Grabbing her helmet and adjusting the straps of her backpack, Buffy made her way towards the door of the diner not before noticing a young women smoking at the side of the building. Taking a closer look at the young women, Buffy takes note that she is heavily pregnant by the way that she holds her back and turns her attention back forward as she reaches for the door.

Taking a step inside the diner Buffy again takes note of the people that were residing inside. A couple was sitting in one of the booth, the man in a suit and the women in a fur coat. A very young girl was sitting in the way back of the diner, could only be in her teens dressed in somewhat revealing clothing even for this kind of weather outside. Lastly two older men, one was slamming his hands on a very old television and the other cooking in the kitchen area of the diner and by the smell of it was making pancakes.

Walking further into the diner, Buffy notices the women giving her a somewhat dirty look before looking back at the man across from her, continuing the conversation that she must of interrupting. Walking towards the counter top, Buffy placed her helmet on the counter before taking off her backpack and placed it on the ground next to her as she sat down on one of the stools.

The man that was beating the television set turned around as Buffy sat down, "Welcome, we'll be with you in a minute."

Buffy nodded as she looked at the special's that were on the wall next to her and decided to get some pancakes and a glass of water. That man at the stove turned around and Buffy saw that the man's left arm was in a prostate with a hook for hands. "Hello, what can I get ya?," he said to Buffy with a smile on his face.

Buffy smiled back at the man as she took of her leather gloves and placed them next to her helmet, "Could I some pancakes and a glass of water with ice."

The man gave Buffy another smile, "Sure thing Darling, have those pancakes done for you in a minute," he said before turning back around to the stove, the man at the TV stopped beating it before going behind the counter and got a glass, which he then filled with ice and water. Once filled he brought it over to Buffy and placed it in front of her.

"Here you go" the man said to her. Buffy nodded her head at the man, "Thanks". The man gave her a nod back, "I'm Bob" he said to her while placing his hand out for her to shake. Buffy gave him a slight grin at the slightly nice attitude that he was showing before placing her hand in his shaking, "Well Bob, I'm Buffy."

Bob snorted a bit trying to cover up his laughter, "Buffy?"

Buffy gave a wide grin not at all offended by his laughter, "Yup Buffy. I think my parents were drunk when they named me," she said as she took a long sip of the cold water from her glass.

"While we are introducing ourselves," the man from the stove said turning around with a stack of pancakes in his hand and walked over to place them in front of her, "I'm Percy, the lonely cook of this place."

"It's nice to meet you Percy, I'm Buffy," she said with a small smile on her face as she took the fork and knife from Bob, "Thank you for the pancakes."

Percy gave Buffy a friendly salute with his hand before turning back around to his stove. Bob turned his attention back to the couple and the girl behind Buffy in the booth's and grabbed a jug of soda to refill the girl's glass.

A few minutes later the door opened and in walked the young pregnant women, the one Buffy saw outside early, along with another man who looks like he wants to be anywhere but here. The young women walked around the counter to the cash-register and reached down to grab something from behind the counter. "Hope you don't mind camels, these are all that we have left," the women said handing a pack of cigarettes to the young man in front of her.

Bob, walking behind Buffy with a jug of soda in his hand from refilling the young girl's drink, spoke "Charlie, where have you been?," he said to the women, now identified as Charlie, "It's not a resort you know, we have orders stacking up." Bob walked behind the counter looking at Charlie "You better not be smoking again," Bob says putting down the jug, "in your condition that your in."

Buffy watch quietly at the banter that was happening in front of her and noticed Percy shaking his head with a smile growing on his face. Buffy realized that this must happen a lot and turned her attention back to her food while keeping an ear out to the conversation that was happening before her.

A few minutes of constant chatter soon faded into a buzzing sound that caused Buffy to put down her fork and started to rub her fingers against her temples from the sudden headache that appeared. Noticing that her headache wasn't getting any better, Buffy reached down to grab her bag and unzipped one of the pockets looking for some aspirin that would dull the pain. After a moment or two looking for them, she found them in one of the pockets and opened the small container pulling out 2 pills. Putting the pills immediately in her mouth and taking a sip of her water, she swallowed them and placed the small bottle pack into her bag which she then put her bag back onto the floor.

A moment passes by and Buffy felt the aspirin take their effect when the pain started to dull down to comforting level and she finally noticed that the young black man from before was sitting a few seats away from her checking his cellphone, Charlie was in a back room and that Bob was also gone from the counter. Taking a sip of water again, Buffy notices that Charlie was staring at her from the behind the counter and Buffy gave her a small grin from behind her glass.

Not long after Charlie came over to her, "You want another glass of water?" Charlie said to blonde while grabbing her glass. Buffy gave her small smile "Yeah, that would be great," and after a few moments Charlie came back with another glass of water for her. Placing the glass in front of Buffy Charlie looked at her again with a somewhat curious look in her eye, "You lost," Charlie asked her. Buffy looked at the pregnant women and shook her head, "Nope I'm not lost, just taking a break from driving that's all."

The door opened again and Buffy turned her head to notice that it was Bob. He was talking to the couple about their car and how Jeep was almost done. Before Bob could walk behind the counter a loud static noise started to come from the TV in the corner of the diner. Looking at the TV, Buffy started to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she walked Bob walk over to the TV.

Grabbing a seat, Bob stood on the chair looking at the TV with a confused look on his face, "What is wrong with you today" he muttered to himself as he smacked it hard. Percy turned around from the stove to look at the annoyed man, "I told you that you should of got the satellite TV, but you didn't listen," Percy said to Bob who continued to smack the TV.

"Why do I need that crap for?" Bob said to Percy as gave the TV another smack. Percy had a smile on his lips, "The history channel, man!," and turned his attention back to the stove. At that remark nearly made Buffy fall out of her seat in laughter but held it in. Taking a few breaths to calm down, Buffy turned her attention back to Bob who replied back at Percy's remark "I have all the history I can take," he said as he screwed around with the TV. Charlie, who came from behind the counter, now stood next to Buffy while grabbing her glass and plate said "That's for sure."

Bob hearing the comment from Charlie stopped fooling around with the TV to turn around to look at the pregnant women as grabbed Buffy's plate and glass "What's you're beef now. You know you shouldn't be watching this anyway," Bob said before turning his attention back to the TV. "Alright, baby," Bob muttered, "come on this has got to be it," and with that Bob gave the TV a few hard smacks which then got it to stop with the static noise however the TV gave off a loud static humming noise with the scene saying '**THIS IS NOT A TEST**'.

At the sight of the TV showing that, everyone's attention was now towards the TV as it continued to give off that humming noise. The bad feeling that was in the pit of Buffy's stomach grew to a feeling of absolute dread that made every muscle in her body tense to an almost painful level and thought to herself '_Damn it_''.


End file.
